I'm sorry
by kai-luver-666
Summary: Cloud get's mad with Leon and says some regretable thing's to him, but he leaves in a fury and leaves Leon to worry and think it was all his fault. They both meet their fates before speakig once more. [CharDeath] [CxL] [Angst :] comeplete.


Leon gasped as Cloud held him tightly around the forearms, the grip was turning the blonde's knuckles white with the pressure and Leon whimpered a little.

"Cloud you're…" He muttered, and Cloud's angered face glared at him even more.

"What? Hurting you?" He yelled and Leon swallowed, trying to keep himself from bursting into tears in front of him. Suddenly Cloud threw the brunette backwards, letting go harshly. He turned, his black material swaying behind him as he paced the room.

Leon fell onto the floor, and immediately held himself, trying to rub his arms better and comfort himself into believing Cloud still loved him.

"Leon…" Cloud sighed as Leon finally couldn't hold the tears back any longer, whimpering and hiccupping pathetically. He sniffed and held himself, the bruises from that terrifying grip burnt more than any fire. Leon cried into his arms and Cloud watched, trying to access a normal thought left in his head, trying to make himself go over to his boyfriend and comfort him.

Leon gathered his shaky breath and stopped himself, letting go and spreading his trembling hand on the pale cream carpet, getting up with a wince.

"I'm sorry." Leon said quietly, still holding his right arm as it still hurt. Cloud shot a glance to him, then glared and walked out of the door.

Leon tried to talk, parting his sore, chapped lips to say something but let him leave, slamming the door which jolted his body and bought tears back to his even sorer, reddish eyes.

Leon moved his gaze down to the floor slowly. Why had Cloud changed so much? **How** had he changed so much?

He let out a long shaky sigh and sat back on the bed, letting go of his arm and placing his hands in his lap, unsure what to do with himself. Cloud just got so angry sometimes, it wasn't his fault. It's not who he is. Leon told himself that for a long time, almost an hour.

As he sat there, the night fell down outside, not that he'd noticed. He waited patiently for Cloud to come back, come home to their crappy one room apartment and come back to him. Whether he was angry or hated him, or just happy to see him, Leon didn't care, he just wanted to be near him.

For two more hours he sat at the foot of the bed, waiting. Finally his beaten, tired, sore body gave in and he found himself half asleep, laid back on the mattress with his hand's resting by his head. Comfort sought out his body, found him, wrapped around him keeping him warm in the late hours of night, and pulled him into a guilty sleep.

A whole 11 hours passed until he woke up, panicked. He called for Cloud several times, moving back to sit on the foot of the bed. Nothing had been moved, nor retrieved. Cloud hadn't come home last night. Leon frowned, trying to keep himself from crying again. Cloud told him it was pathetic when he cried, since that day, months ago, he'd tried not to cry anymore, although sometimes Cloud did such bad things, that he had to.

Leon waited all of that day until once again it was cold, and dark. He felt almost frightened without Cloud there, holding him in the night, keeping him warm with his own warmth, whispering kind words into his ear.

Leon laughed at himself then. Cloud hadn't done that in years, since they were kids, although he was still only 17.

His stomach growled and burned for food, his mouth asked for water and he son developed a headache as it came to 9PM again. He sniffed absently and laid back as he had last night, trying to soothe the pain of his head.

This had just been a silly argument! Why hadn't he come home? Did he say something so terrible to make him not return?

Tired and hurt, Leon started crying, trying to remember the petty fight and what he had said. The harsh words exchanged, the sorry he'd given but hadn't been returned.

"Please…" He sobbed. "Please come home, I'm sorry." He hiccupped. "I'm sorry!" He shouted.

His voice echoed into the empty room, and only himself heard the desperateness of the tone.

Once again his eyes fluttered shut.

Am I supposed to be happy, Cloud?

Leon shot up with a gasp, "Clo-" He stopped. It had been a dream. He sighed again and got up, going to the bathroom. He came back after washing up, and looked to the window as it poured with rain.

He sat back on the bed and waited for Cloud to walk through the door, smiling saying not to worry, offering him those strong protective arms. He smiled at the thought before wincing and holding his stomach as it growled for food, tugging at his mind and distracting him.

He shook his head, deciding to wait for Cloud before he ate. He looked back to the window as the rain drops twisted themselves down the window pain. He formed a sad smile.

"The sky is crying." He whispered to himself, laying back with his legs tucked up, curling into a little ball on the stripped mattress. He sniffed as another tear fell from his black long lashes. With a sorry drowned breath he fell asleep.

This time he didn't wake sometime the next day, but in the night. His stomach was twisted with pain and hunger and he gave a little cry as he awoke, moving his thin wrist down the hold his stomach.

"My tummy…" He whimpered. So badly he wanted Cloud here to make it better. Without him he wasn't sure what to do. He'd gotten so much thinner over the last few days he'd spent alone. He blinked with a frown and tried to will himself back to sleep, he didn't like the darkness alone so he shut his eyes tightly and hoped to fall asleep, hoped to be in a better place.

He didn't notice the red neon numbers flashing from the kitchen. His movie flashed, being on silent, and flashed until the battery gave out as he didn't wake up for several hours.

-

**2 days ago. **

Cloud sat at the edge of the road on his bike, holding his mobile in his palm, thinking over what to say to Leon. It was a stupid argument that had gotten out of control, and it wasn't Leon's fault either. With guilt he decided to ring, putting the blinker on as he sat to the side of the motor way and cars seemingly flew past.

"…..Hey, Leon it's Cloud. Look, I didn't mean all that, I just went out to clear my head but I drove for quite a while, I don't think I'll be back until tomorrow. I'll just stay at Reno's. I'm sorry, okay? I was just being stupid, I love you. Talk to you soon. Bye-Bye." He closed the phone with a click an sighed.

With a flash of white and a horrible, sickening loud sound, he didn't get to breathe out the last of the sigh.

A lorry swerved straight off the side of the road and into his bike. Smashing it and Cloud clean to pieces. The phone went flying into the woods by the side, knocked hard from his hand, covered in splattered blood.

The phone lay on the floor, half open half closed.

_Leon…_

-

Leon found himself in such a state of weakness and sickness. He didn't have the energy to move himself off the bed, or even to uncurl his fingers. He watched the rain until his vision faded out and he closed his eyes. _Am I dying_, he thought. _Is this it?_

His pulse slowed and he coughed a little. His stomach had long given up asking for food and began to eat itself, causing mass internal bleeding for Leon, which pained him so.

"Why…" He said, only audible to those inches away from him, not that there was anybody. "Why didn't…. You come home?" He coughed once more before shutting his eyes tighter.

He began to fall into what he knew would be the last sleep he ever had. His body was tired, so was his mind. He felt so sad, knowing that Cloud left him to die. He didn't care, he didn't care at all. Leon's tears slipped down his face as he grew colder, tiered.

Finally, as he fell asleep for the last time, his last thoughts passed his mind.

'You said that you would die for me…'

-

"Poor kids." A rather fat man uttered as they took the found body of Leon away, identifying it to be the boyfriend of the car crash victim a few days ago. He shook his head as they cared the black body bag out in a sad atmosphere of the broken home. The other man had a clear plastic bag with his mobile in.

"Never got the message." He said sadly. "Must've died thinking he hated him." He nodded to a woman clearing up the situation and she took the bag.

"Sad," The plumber man said, shaking his head again.

"Shame."


End file.
